Of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Leah Clearwater wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget the repetitive Christmas music, Black's bitchy girlfriend, and the inclement weather. What Leah wanted to forget the most, however, was the way Jacob Black was messing with her heart. L/J.
1. Don't Forget

A Blackwater Christmas Fic! Yes! Hopefully I'll get this done by Christmas and get back to finishing my Harry Potter story.

Changes and Background Information:

Jacob and Leah are the same age and are 20.

I'm not sure how old Collin is in Breaking Dawn, but he's now 20 too. He imprinted on his girlfriend, Christine, who is also 20.

Nessie is 17 in human years and has officially stopped aging. She might be a little OOC in the fic (probably bitchy… well scratch that, Nessie is a bitch who screws up amazing relationships. So she'll be in character).

Rated: For mature teens or older. Sex comes up a lot…. So if you can't handle it, then I wouldn't read this. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Twilight Saga or the songs I might use in the fic. I'm a broke teenager anyway so you wouldn't be getting much.

Of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Italics_

**Song**

XXXXX- Scene Change.

"My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me" Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato.

XXXXXX

December 23rd. 7:00 pm. Leah Clearwater rested on her queen-sized bed as she talked to her only friend, Christine, on the phone. The 20-year-old was dressed in a cream-colored sweater that collaborated with her brown slacks and cream-colored ballet slippers. Leah's recently dyed hair, which was now a dark brown instead of her natural midnight black, was styled into soft waves. Over the past 2 and a half years, Leah let her short hair grow and it now fell down to the middle of her back.

If Leah had her way, she would have been sporting her huge gray hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and her trusted tennis shoes with her hair in a ponytail. But no, her mom insisted that her daughter should be dressed up when she made her first appearance back at La Push. Leah knew she shouldn't have listened to her mom, she was 20 and lived on her own for crying out loud, but it was too late to do anything now. Leah's hazel eyes glanced at the black suitcase across the room and a tight frown painted onto the brunette's face. Leah sighed into the phone.

"This is going to be an absolute nightmare," Leah complained, almost running a hand down her painted face. Oh yeah, her mom_ insisted_ on that too.

Since when the hell did she start listening to her mother?

"Don't be such a pessy pants Lee," Christine advised, cutting the word 'pessimistic' so that it could sound cuter, "At least, It won't be a nightmare on the way there… quite the opposite, really. Jacob is so heavenly."

Oh God, here she goes…

"And funny-"

"Christine-"Leah attempted to interrupt but failed.

"And did I mention sexy as hell?"

"Are you trying to make me throw up?" Leah questioned, her voice emotionless as she got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. She twisted off the cap to her mouthwash and swished some as Collin's girlfriend continued to ramble on.

"Leah, sweetheart, think about it. The guy would fuck you like an animal."

Leah's hazel eyes grew wide as her mouthwash instantly made friends with the sink. Leah coughed and wiped her mouth with her face towel before speaking, "Excuse me?!!?"

"Well he is a werewolf. "

"Okay I have officially thrown up in my mouth," Leah commented before getting at her next point, "and Black isn't a werewolf, he's a shape-shifter."

"…Werewolf. And, wait a minute! You are too!" Leah rolled her eyes, "That would make very interesting intercourse."

"I swear if Collin were to hear you right now…" Leah shifted the phone to her other ear, "And as much as I would _hate_ to ruin your dreams about Black and I having sex, it's never going to happen. He has that leech and I am not remotely interested."

"Aww! You call him by his last name. How cute is that?" Leah pictured Chrstine's nose squinting together as she said that.

"Ah, a reason to call him by his first name now."

"Anyway, you shouldn't lie to yourself Lee. It's not healthy. I see the looks you give him when he's not looking," Leah gritted her teeth as a romantic sigh came from the other end of the line, "and how much you wish he was yours."

Christine expected an immediate, defensive statement back, not silence.

"Oh Leah- I'm sorry."

"I- that was a long time ago. I want to keep the past in the past," Leah played with her golden heart necklace as her voice softened into a whisper, "I want to keep the heartbreak in the past."

"You're a strong gal, Leah. I admire and love you, but damn, a two hour car ride alone with him? That's going to be tough."

It was Leah's turn to sigh, "I know. It's always hard when I'm around him. The feelings just rush back every time I see him and I _hate_ that I can't control it. It still hurts to be around Sam although I was lucky enough that I eventually got over him. Second time around, however, I wasn't so lucky."

"Maybe one day-"

"It's been three years Christine," Leah heard the door bell ring. Her heart automatically skipped a beat, "He's here."

"Good luck honey. I'll see you when you get here," Christine said before hanging up the phone. Leah clicked the phone off and walked back into her bedroom to place the phone back on the retriever.

Leah ambled back into the bathroom as the doorbell rang again. Leah placed a tan hand on her hip as she screamed, "Give me a damn minute, Jacob!"

Leah sprayed on her perfume as the ringing turned into hardcore knocking on the door. Leah growled as she slammed the perfume back down on her bathroom counter, which she fortunately didn't break, and walked downstairs.

Leah's front door was shaking by the time she got down to it. Leah nearly threw the door open, her hazel eyes dancing furiously, "Will you cool it Black? Not everyone in the neighborhood needs to know about your supernatural strength!"

Jacob laughed as he stepped inside Leah's house.

"Took you long enough," He teased, shutting the door behind him. He then glanced at Leah to get a full look, to see how much she changed. Leah could see the surprise register on his face.

"You look different."

"Glad you noticed," Leah remarked bitterly. Jacob frowned.

"I mean nice different."

"Can't say the same," Leah said coolly. It irritated her when he laughed.

"Same old Leah on the inside though. By the way, Ms. Christmas spirit, where's your tree?" Jacob asked, looking around with a lifted dark eyebrow.

"Didn't buy one. I didn't see a point to decorating."

"Whatever gets your wolf to howl, Scrooge," Jacob joked, "Better get out of here before the place evaporates my Christmas spirit too. Is your luggage upstairs?"

"Yes. Stay here as I get it," Leah demanded before turning around to walk up the stairs. She felt a warm hand grab her arm and she looked over her shoulder.

"What Jacob?" Leah nearly snarled.

"I got it. You stay here," Jacob commanded, letting go of her arm as he stood by her side.

"No."

Leah stared at Jacob's face for a second before they were both racing up the stairs. The two wrestled each other as they raced up the stairs. Leah was ahead one stair because she was naturally faster and tugged at Jacob's arm to slow him down. Jacob tried to grab Leah's leg but failed.

Leah won the race by one second.

"I win- Ow!" Leah hollered as Jacob smacked her playfully but hard on the ass, "What the hell was that for?"

"For cheating."

"You're just a sore loser," Leah argued, walking into her room to grab her suitcase. Jacob ambled beside her and extended his arm. Using his outstretched hand, the tan man pushed Leah hard enough so that she fell onto her bed before she was able to grab her suitcase. Leah fumed as Jacob smiled, grabbing her black suitcase. He nodded his head over to her door.

"Ladies first."

Leah glared as she got off the bed. After walking a few steps, a smirk swept her face. This was unseen by Jacob because he was walking behind her.

As soon as Leah walked out of her bedroom, she slammed her bedroom door behind her. She heard Jacob sigh from the other side of the door as she waltzed down the stairs.

Leah greeted Jacob with a fake smile plastered on her face as she held the front door for him, "Leech-lovers first."

Jacob just shook his head as he walked into the freezing air. Although he was naturally warmer than others, it was still as cold as hell for it being 15 degrees outside. Snowflakes danced around him and some snow flurries stuck to his black, long hair as he placed Leah's suitcases in his new 4 x 4 black truck's trunk. Leah locked her door as Jacob climbed into the driver's seat of his truck. She turned around to see him staring at her. She froze in place as her heart skipped a beat again.

"Are you coming or what?" Jacob asked after a moment of silence. This seemed to shake Leah out of her hypnosis and she walked towards the car. As soon as she placed her gloved hand on the door handle, the doors locked.

Leah looked up to see Jacob grinning, "Haha."

As soon as the door unlocked again, Leah climbed in and shut the door.

"I love how you rush me to c'mon and then do stunts like that," Leah said sarcastically, grabbing her seatbelt. The seatbelt refused to budge as she continued tugging at it.

"Hold on," Jacob said, turning the car on and moving forward a bit, "Now try."

Leah tugged at the seatbelt but had no such luck.

"Just forget it."

"Don't be stupid," Jacob didn't mean to be insulting, but he cared for Leah's safety. He placed the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. Leah leaned back as far as the car seat let her as Jacob leaned across her to help her with the seatbelt.

He smells like the forest. Dangerous but alluring… Leah thought as she watched his developed arm muscles flex in front of her. She felt a shiver run down her back and she was glad when Jacob leaned back. Her seatbelt wrapped around her as he placed the silver part of the seat belt into the lock beside her.

"Now to get this show on the road," Jacob chimed, placing the car back in drive and the window wipers on. The snow on the windshield wiped off after a few tries. It wasn't thick enough yet that Jacob would have to go outside and manually wipe the snow off with his snow/ice scraper.

Christmas music greeted Leah as the black truck pulled onto the main road. The two shape shifters didn't say anything as "Frosty the Snowman" repeated its cheerful chorus.

XXXXX

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe.

It was an hour later and the duo still hadn't talked since Frosty came on. Leah was bundled up in a ball as she leaned against the truck's cold window. The snow was falling much harder now and the window wipers were turned up to full speed. Jacob's brown eyes were narrowed as the heat of the car warmed his and Leah's body.

Leah tilted her head toward Jacob and opened one sleepy eye as the car rocked slightly side to side.

"The snow is falling faster than before and there's a lot of black ice. It's getting hard to see and drive," Jacob said, more to himself than her because he knew that she was on the border of sleep.

A verse of Santa Baby played in the background as Jacob continued to focus on the road. His tan hands were nearly white on the wheel as he drove cautiously down the road. 8:44 ticked to 8:45 as he hit a super slippery patch of black ice. Leah's eyes flew open as the car screeched and turned. Jacob slammed on his breaks as the car rocked backwards into a ditch. The car luckily didn't flip over and the ditch wasn't deep enough to devour Jacob's whole truck. The front part of Jacob's car still touched the abandoned road.

Jacob immediately looked over towards Leah to see if she was hurt. The sickening feeling in his stomach faded when he didn't notice any cuts, bruises, or broken bones.

"Are you okay?" Jacob still asked, his voice gentle.

"Yeah. You?" Leah asked, her hazel eyes wide as they scanned his body for injury. She didn't spot any.

"I'm fine, just the truck isn't. Let me see if I can somehow maneuver it back onto the road."

Jacob's attempts were futile. He tried everything he could think of: simply putting the car in drive and going forward, angling the car to a certain side to get up easier, and he even got out to see if he could pick up the car because of his strength but none of his attempts worked. When Jacob was securely back in the car, he placed his head on the wheel and shut his eyes.

"It can't be done. My cellphone's service doesn't work out here, so you're going to have to call the pack and tell them that we're going to be late and that we need help."

Leah nodded, not bothering to argue with the man for once. Pulling out her cell phone, which was on its last line of battery, she called Christine.

Sound of yelling and laughter greeted Leah as Christine answered on the second ring, "Lee! How far are you?"

"About an hour away. Look Christine, there's a really bad snow storm, and Jacob and I landed in a ditch. We're fine and the car's okay, but we can't get the car back on the road because of the snow and ice. We need you to call for help."

"Okay Leah, wh-where are yo-you?"

"Madison Street."

"Tell her we passed a Hardes about five miles ago," Jacob interrupted, his eyes intense as he watched Leah.

"A Hardes is about five miles behind us and we're driving east," Leah told Christine.

Leah didn't hear a response from Christine.

"Hello? Christine? Hello Christine? Are you there?" Leah placed her cell phone in front of her to see a black screen, "It died. Peachy."

"It's not so bad. We still have the heat and music," Jacob said optimistically.

"That's true but if I hear 'Deck The Halls' one more time, I swear I'm going to turn into a wolf."

Jacob chuckled as he changed the channel, "Okay, no more Christmas music for now."

"Thanks," Leah whispered. A small smile played on her lips as she heard a lyric to one of her favorite slow songs, "Oh, hey. Can you keep this on?"

"This?" Jacob asked, pointing to the radio in surprise. He couldn't picture Leah listening to such soft music.

"Mmmmhm," Leah closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob shrugged, listening to the lyrics of the soft song.

**Did you forget**

**That I was even alive**

**Did you forget**

**Everything we ever had**

**Did you forget**

**Did you forget**

**About me?**

Jacob glanced over at Leah. Her eyes were shut, as if she was concentrating, and her hands were formed into fists as she continued to rest with her arms crossed. Her mouth formed the words of the song, but it was almost impossible to hear Leah's voice.

She was relating to the song, but to whom? Sam?

**Did you regret**

**Ever standing by my side**

**Did you forget**

**What we were feeling inside**

**Now I'm left **

**To forget **

**About us**

But Leah was over Sam. At least, Jacob thought she was. She told him, and numerous others as well, that Sam barely meant anything to her at all anymore. The hint of pain and sadness on her face, Jacob could tell, wasn't old. It was new and it was painful for her to deal with and for him to see.

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it **

But then who?

**So now I guess**

**This is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret**

**Ever holding my hand**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget**

**Don't forget**

Embry? Paul? Quil? The song continued to play as Jacob turned his head forward and racked his mind. Who was the bastard who put Leah through this pain again?

**And at last, all the pictures have been burned**

**All the past is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget, please don't forget**

**About us**

Was it him?

Jacob glanced back at Leah…

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sing along**

**You've forgotten **

**about us**

And his question was answered. It was him. Jacob felt his heart sink and right afterward, the car's battery died. The music and heat cut off, and the window wipers froze in place. Soon, the snow would cover the whole windshield.

Thank God his car was black and it was easier to see with snow on it.

So Clearwater liked him? He hadn't been oblivious about it, there were hints. He avoided the hints because he had Renesmee. Jacob wasn't in love with Renesmee and, he could admit, he liked Leah too, but he didn't want to mess with Leah's feelings. She wouldn't believe him if he told her that he liked her besides Renesmee, it wouldn't be plausible to her because of the Sam and Emily situation (not counting all the other shape-shifter's imprints). So instead of hurting or confusing Leah, he left her feelings alone and avoided his own.

Ten minutes passed and the car became unbelievably cold. Leah's lips were almost blue as she rubbed her hands repeatedly up and down her arms. Jacob knew what the two had to do in order to survive the freezing night, or at least, until help arrived. He didn't want to make things more awkward between him and Leah…

But damnit, he wasn't going to die in his car. Leah either.

"Hey. Leah," Jacob called as a shiver ran down his back. Leah, who was shaking at this point, turned her head and looked at Jacob with wide hazel eyes.

"What?"

"We're going to have to get in the backseat and cradle each other," Jacob saw the look Leah gave him, "Oh, it only gets worse."

Leah lifted an eyebrow, "What can be worse than that?"

Cuddle with Jacob? Oh dear God.

"Well, in order to supply each other with one's another body heat; we're going to have to be in the closest contact possible…" Jacob started. Leah saw Jacob's lip twitch for a second, and she knew that indicated that he was nervous.

"Stop beating around the bush Jacob. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm telling you as a fact that we're going to have to get," Jacob paused, running a hand through his hair before turning to the brunette again, "We're going to have to get naked."

XXXXX

E nd of Chapter 1! Muahahaha! Oh my goodness, I'm guessing the next chapter is going to get a little raunchy! So do you like the story so far?? Please let me know in a review! The longer the review, the better!

Thanks and Happy Holidays!

~Chibi Neko-Chan2

Q and A:

Q: So why do they have to get naked? Can't they just turn into wolfs to have warmth?

A: Well, yes and that could work. But really, where's the fun in that? Haha. It's a Blackwater fic and I don't know about ya'll, but I want some romance and passion!

Q: Will Jacob and Leah have sex?

A: It's possible and to be honest, probably yes. So I'm sorry if you don't want to read that. You can just skip that section if you want to continue the fic but not read that part. I'll fill you in if I decide to write that part.

Q: So 'Don't Forget' By Demi Lovato. Good Choice.

A: A LOT of music inspires me to write Blackwater shots. I swear, I have like a million ideas with this couple because of music! I just love the pairing so much! I was torn between this song and an old famous Mandy Moore song off her CD 'Cry.' (at least, I think that's what it's called). But I really love Demi and I thought the song related well with Leah. And I'm a huge Team Demi/Selena fanatic sooo.

Q: So Chibi, do you have your own Jacob?

A: Haha nope! Maybe for the holidays? =D. I do have a Team Jacob shirt (Who I think is better in general, not better with Bella) though.


	2. One Moment

2nd Chapter of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. The only book I own from the series is Breaking Dawn (which, in my opinion, is the worst one. I only bought it because I had to read what happened right away. I wish I owned Eclipse or New Moon).

Thanks to: be my sun and madameXblack for reviewing!

Of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Emphasis_

**Song**

XXXXX- Scene Change

Previously…

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm telling you as a fact that we're going to have to get," Jacob paused, running a hand through his hair before turning to the brunette again, "We're going to have to get naked."

Now…

Leah was silent at the words registered through her head.

We're going to have to get naked.

Then she wasn't so quiet.

"Naked?! Why in the hell do we have to get naked? "

Jacob sighed, aggravated that it was only getting colder and that Leah was putting up a fight. He should have expected it, "I told you, the best way to get each other's body heat is to be naked. We could use our clothes as blankets."

"No, I refuse. You might be game for that kind of situation but I'm not," Leah argued as another shiver ran down her back.

"Are you listening to yourself? You rather die than get naked in front of me? It's not like I haven't seen all of you before," Jacob added. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Leah's reaction. It was brutal when someone you knew for a long time basically told you they would rather die than lay naked with you. It wasn't like he was this ugly, out-of-shape stranger. Plus, he thought Leah had liked him.

Leah could read the hurt on Jacob's face and she sighed, "Jacob, believe me, it's not you. It just would be extremely awkward."

"So you're putting our lives at stake because you're afraid? How generous of you," Jacob replied bitterly, turning his face away from her. Leah narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"Isn't it?"

"See you in hell," Jacob remarked.

The car grew quiet and Leah's conscience grew heavy. What on earth was she doing? She was passing up the opportunity to be NAKED with the guy she liked? What was wrong with her? Why was she so afraid?

She was afraid because she knew there was a chance that something might happen, although Jacob had Renesmee. She didn't want to experience something so personal and then suffer the heartbreak when he acted like everything was normal.

She wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her.

"Fuck it."

But she wasn't going to let Jacob die, or her for that matter.

"Excuse me?" Jacob retorted, a puff of air in front of him as he talked.

"Let's do this before I change my mind," Leah answered cynically, already pulling off her sweater.

The two were naked in less than a minute. Leah's cheeks flushed although she avoided looking at Jacob's lower half. Her arms were crossed over her breasts as Jacob laid her clothes on the backseat. The seat was too skinny for them to lie side by side, which would have been the best position. So Jacob would lie down on the cold seat as Leah covered the top of him. Jacob's car blanket and his clothes would lie on top of Leah for warmth.

Jacob climbed in the backseat first. After he lied down and got comfortable, he stretched out his hand for Leah.

Leah's heart skipped a beat as she placed her hand in his. As confident as she usually was, Leah refused to meet Jacob's gaze. She could feel his eyes glancing at her body as she climbed in the backseat. Leah then slowly maneuvered her body on top of Jacob's. Jacob helped Leah pull the blanket and his clothes on top of her body. He then wrapped his strong arms around her frail body as she placed her arms beneath his arms and shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Leah whispered, a strand of hair falling in front of her huge hazel eyes. Jacob smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I'm concerned more about you," Jacob unwrapped his arm around her for a moment to place the strand of hair behind her ear again; "Your heart is having a panic attack. It's okay Leah, it's only me."

That's the problem. It's you. Leah thought, trying to think of relaxing things to calm her heartbeat. It only worked a little bit.

"I'm not too heavy?" Leah asked. Although Renesmee and her were basically the same size now, Renesmee was smaller and a bit more petite than her.

"Nope. You're just right," Jacob teased, winking up at her. Leah looked away, biting down on her lip.

Why was he making this so difficult?

As Jacob wrapped his arm back around her, his warm hand accidentally brushed her still-cool bottom.

(A/N: Jacob really didn't mean to do it for anyone who thinks he did it on purpose).

Leah shivered in response and Jacob chuckled as a colorful word flew from her mouth.

"Ticklish butt?"

"No and keep your hand away from my ass," Leah remarked coolly, tilting her chin up at him. Jacob's eyes narrowed at her lie. He decided to run his fingertips over Leah's lower cheeks again.

Leah shivered again in response, "Damnit Jacob! Do that one more time and your hand will be out the window."

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop," Jacob grinned at her before a more serious expression swept across his face, "You warm yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Jacob replied before yawning. He closed his eyes as he placed his cheek against the car seat.

Leah stared at Jacob, her cheeks reddening as she replayed what just happened. If Jacob was going to discover embarrassing secrets like that, then she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

Although Leah told herself she wouldn't let her feelings rule over her, she couldn't help wanting to discover things about Jacob Black.

(XXXXX Young readers skip this section and go to the next XXXXX section)

She was curious.

A sinister grin played on Leah's lips as she unhooked her arm from under Jacob's arm. She traced her fingertips down Jacob's broad, tan chest. She gently blew on his neck as her hand lowered to trace his 8-pack.

"Are you trying to ask for trouble, Leah?" Jacob's sleepy voice asked as her fingers traced the two, jutted bones along with hips. Leah refused to answer him as her nail traced the area right before his pelvis.

Jacob's 'damnit' sounded more like a growl as his hand grabbed Leah's. Leah raised an eyebrow to see what was so horrible about the situation until she felt it.

Leah had expected Jacob to shiver, not to harden. Leah smirked as she leaned forward to whisper in Jacob's ear.

He was worth taking a risk.

"Did I get reach your sweet spot?" Leah whispered seductively. She would only step out of her shell tonight.

Jacob didn't grab at the opportunity like she hoped.

"Leah- we can't. Stop. You know it would only make our relationship even more tangled than it already is. Don't let your hormones overwhelm you."

Leah felt like she was just slapped," Jacob. It's not my hormones."

"Well the heat has obviously gone to your head-"Leah shook her head which caused Jacob to stop talking. Leah sat up and wrapped the blanket around her.

"You just really hate me, don't you Jacob? You just think I'm this unattractive whore who can't resist her sexual urges."

Jacob sighed, "That isn't true. Leah, you're very attractive and you know I wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Renesmee."

Rejection and hatred formed a knot in Leah's throat and it was hard for her to speak, "I hate that fucking baby and I also fucking hate imprinting. Can't you just forget about those things tonight?"

"Leah-"

"For me? Jacob, if I can't have you in the future, let me at least have you now."

Leah must have persuaded Jacob because the next she knew, his strong arm wrapped around her and she was once again on top of him. His lips met hers and they kissed passionately as his hands ran up and down her spine. Leah fed off his kiss hungrily, knowing that this was the only time she would have Jacob as hers. Jacob responded just as hungrily but his reasons were unknown to her.

The brunette moaned in his mouth as his warm hands moved to the front of her body. She felt her lower body muscles contract as his hands found her breasts. His thumbs deeply massaged the pink circle around her nipples and her nipples became hard in a matter of moments. Jacob was taking Leah to places unexplored and she didn't want the adventure to end.

Leah traced her upper teeth along Jacob's ear as he brought one breast into his hot mouth. Leah gasped, the intimacy making her back arch. She ran her fingers lovingly through his straight black hair as he switched breasts.

Jacob freed his mouth as he switched positions with Leah, so that he was on top of her. Leah glanced up at Jacob, his chocolate brown eyes hot and heavy with passion. Leah shivered as his finger traced her body all the way down to its hot core. Leah wrapped her lean arms around the tan man's neck when he stroked the place that was aching with need. She brought her head up and dragged her lower teeth against his lower lip.

"Take me," Leah ordered, kissing him and letting her tongue dance with his. Jacob continued kissing Leah as he lowered her into a more comfortable position.

Jacob was so good to her. Warm and caring, and she treated him like shit. Maybe God made Jacob imprint on Renesmee as a punishment for her cruel actions, and maybe that was the same reason Sam had imprinted on Emily.

Bitter people didn't deserve love. Leah was sure Jacob didn't consider this as making love; he considered this as fulfilling his lust.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked gently, breaking the kiss to stare into her hazel eyes. Leah nodded, spreading her legs further apart to make it easier for him. She heard the unraveling of paper and knew Jacob was slipping on his condom.

Knowing that she would not have Jacob as a lover again was the hardest punishment to accept.

The realization made Leah cry out.

Jacob instantly pulled out of Leah, her glossy eyes concerning him, "Oh Leah, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Leah shook her head, trying to fight the tears away. She was unsuccessful; the tears cascaded freely down her cheeks. She was happy that her mascara was waterproof.

Jacob tenderly caressed Leah's chin and tilted it so that she was looking at him. He kissed the falling tears away before asking, "What's wrong Leah? What did I do wrong?"

"It's not anything you did Jacob. Believe me, you did everything right," Leah laughed, trying to stop her tears. She had made the mistake, she had let her emotions rule over her. Leah glanced at Jacob, "I just feel like I don't deserve this."

Jacob sighed, running a hand down his face, "You don't, you deserve better."

Leah shook her head at his ridiculous statement, "I mean, I feel like I don't deserve you. You're so special Jacob, and that_ leech_ doesn't realize how lucky she is."

"Leah, listen. About that-"

"Please Jacob. I don't want to think about it tonight. I'm sorry for ruining the moment, but please continue."

Although he could have explained himself right then and there, Jacob didn't put up a fight, "Are you su-"

A trickle of blood on Leah's thigh caught Jacob's eye, "Leah, you weren't."

"Big surprise right?" The brunette joked. Jacob didn't find it funny.

"Leah, why didn't you tell me? You could have shared your first experience with someone special."

Leah smiled warmly at his words, "But I did, Jacob."

"Sure, Sure" Jacob kissed Leah's forehead, "You're a case, you know that?"

Leah nodded before looking up at him sinisterly and whispering, "Now take me like the animal you are."

Jacob complied, his hands grabbing Leah's hips. Jacob kneeled on the edge of the car seat as he lifted her slightly against the car's backseat window. Leah's nails dug into Jacob's shoulders, as he plunged deeply inside her, almost causing him to bleed. Leah's first time went to the back of his mind as his instincts took over. His thrusts became faster and faster by the minute, his member tapping Leah's g-spot every single time.

The windows fogged in no time and the two were lucky that they didn't break the car's backseat door off. The backseat was vibrating to the point that the snow started falling off the car. Leah couldn't help but laugh as she roughly pushed Jacob on the backseat. She straddled him as she bit and dragged his lower lip out a bit.

"I'm usually always in control," Leah stated before starting to ride Jacob. Jacob's hands held onto her waist as her body rocked slowly back and forth. Leah started to build a rhythm, getting a tad faster each time. She knew Jacob was at his brink. On her last round, Leah bent her body almost all the way back before quickly plunging her hips forward.

Jacob went over the edge. The feeling of him coming into her made her reach her brink too.

Leah let her body collapse on Jacob. Jacob ran his fingers through her brown hair as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, "Exhausted?"

"You wish," Leah answered, although her body was worn out. Christine was right; the guy knew how to do a good lay.

Leah closed her eyes, comforted by Jacob's fingers in her hair.

"Leah?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve," Leah whispered in return, sleep taking over her only minutes later.

XXXXX (End of Sex Scene! Safe for young eyes again!)

Jacob awoke to the sounds of sirens and he shook the sleeping Leah's shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up, our help is here."

Leah's eyes shot open as she grabbed for her bra. Jacob finished dressing a minute before her, and Leah fixed her hair as the police chief swept off the remaining snow off the windshield.

The police chief knocked on the clear windshield, "You guys okay?"

Jacob and Leah nodded.

"You should be able to get out now. All the ice has melted off the road and there's barely any snow left," The chief glanced at Jacob, "try getting your truck on the road."

"My battery's dead."

"Hold on, we have a jumper cable."

Leah climbed into the front seat of the car as the police man got his jumper cable and hooked it to Jacob's car. The police man then got into into his car and counted down for Jacob so they could start their cars at the exact same time.

Jacob's car roared to life on three. It worked.

Jacob rolled down the window, a smile on his face, "Thanks for the help, man. Do you happen to know the time?"

Leah watched as the police man glanced down at his watch, "Ten minutes after seven."

"Alright. Thanks again!" The chief saluted Jacob before getting into his car and driving off. Jacob pulled onto the road, having no trouble at all, and then glanced at Leah.

"We survive!" Jacob celebrated, turning to smile at her. Leah attempted to smile back.

"Yay?"

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked casually, turning the volume up so "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" played in the background.

"I can wait," Leah replied politely as she placed her seatbelt around her.

"Guess we should get to the house before someone has a panic attack, huh?" Jacob saw the small smile Leah gave him from the corner of his eye. He placed his hand on top of hers, "You okay?"

"Hm?" Leah looked down at his hand before nodding, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm still a little sleepy."

"You know, we can leave last night in the past if you don't want to remember it. I won't bring it up again," Jacob said softly as he flicked his blinker on and turned right.

"I guess some things are better left forgotten right?" Leah asked, trying to hide the animosity in her voice. Did he regret what happened?

Jacob shook his head in response. It was too early and he was too tired to fight.

Some things are better left forgotten… like my broken heart. Leah thought, glancing out the window.

XXXXX

50 minutes later, Jacob pulled up in Embry's driveway. Embry owned a huge, two-story ranch that had a huge oak tree in the front of it. Leah's favorite tire swing hung from one of the thick branches and red shutters made the house seem warm and inviting.

Jacob and Leah both got out of the truck and walked to the end of the car.

"Go inside Leah, it's cold. I'll get your belongings," Jacob offered, opening the trunk and grabbing his own suitcase first.

"It's okay. I got it," Leah grabbed her suitcase before Jacob shut and locked the trunk. The duo waltzed up to the door and Jacob didn't bother knocking as he opened the door.

"We're he- Woah!" A pair of thin arms was instantly around his neck and Jacob stumbled a few steps forward so that Leah could get inside the house. Leah shut the door and turned to see Renesmee with Jacob's face in her hands.

"I was so worried about you!!" Renesmee cried, her brown eyes filled with tears as she embraced Jacob again. Jacob dropped his suitcase before soothing Renesmee by rubbing her back. Renesmee's eyes narrowed when she caught Leah's scent on him. She glared at Leah, causing Leah's mouth to drop, before she pulled back with a sad smile on her face.

"Goodness Jacob. You reek," Renesmee complained. Leah knew the leech said that to hurt Leah's feelings about her scent.

"Love you too, Nessie. A shower sounds nice though. Where is everyone?" Jacob asked, looking around the living room to find it empty.

"Some went out to do last minute shopping and some went to get supplies for dinner," Renesmee giggled, smiling at Jacob. She ran her hand down Jacob's arm and interlocked his hand with hers.

"I missed you," Renesmee said in a baby voice before turning her cheek, "Give me a kiss."

Leah saw that Jacob was taken by surprise but nonetheless, he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Renesmee turned right before his lips met her cheek so that he caught her lips instead. Jacob instantly pulled back.

"Nessie, what in the world? What's gotten into you?"

Renesmee looked down at the floor 'sheepishly' before glancing back up at Jacob, "I just came across a couple of realizations while you were gone. I almost lost you Jakey, and that scared me."

Jacob didn't respond so Renesmee planted a kiss on his cheek, "Now go get cleaned up and rest for a bit before coming back down."

"Alright?" Jacob turned to look at Leah, a confused expression on his face, "Are you staying down here for a bit?"

Leah didn't bother to smile. She wasn't fake like some other people.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a bit to clean up too."

Renesmee giggled, "Good because you both reek!"

Jacob, who was beyond tired, didn't catch the spiteful meaning behind the half-vampire's comment. Leah and Renesmee watched as he walked up stairs. Jacob was out of sight shortly after reaching the last step.

Renesmee turned to Leah as soon as Jacob was out of sight. She took a threatening step forward, "Stay away from my man, you bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Leah retorted and laughed, "I feel bad for anyone who has to deal with you."

"You have it twisted. You see Leah, people love me and hate you. I'm a joy to be around," Renesmee looked down at her polished nails with a cocky grin, "and you're a nuisance to be around."

"Jacob is going to see your true colors one day Renesmee."

"That's probably a good thing," Renesmee's brown eyes scanned Leah up and down, "He's been seeing dull black and white for too long."

Renesmee turned on her heel and started walking out the room.

"Oh. Renesmee?"

Renesmee didn't bother to look over her shoulder, "What?"

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Stick it in your juice box and suck it Clearwater," Renesmee remarked before turning the corner and leaving Leah alone.

The brunette sighed as she glanced around the living room.

She was right. Nothing had changed.

XXXXX End of Chapter 2 XXXXXX

Okay Okay! So Nessie is out of character, I know! But I had to play a bitch and hey! It is possible for Nessie to have grown out to be a bratty bitch. Haha. Anyway, so whoo! Lots of drama in this chapter. Did you like? Not like it? How is it going to end?

Please Review!

Question for Reviewers: What Team are you on (your prevalence, not who's best with Bella)? And what's your favorite Christmas thing to do?

Me: Team Jacob and hmm shopping and giving the presents to my family and friends!

Q and A

Q: Oh My Goodness. Jacob and Leah had intercourse!

A: I told you it was likely. It was my first time writing a real sex scene in any of my stories. I hope I didn't make it too raunchy (by using words like g-spot and crap).

Q: So what is the deal with Jacob? Does he like Leah or what?

A: He does like Leah and doesn't see Renesmee in that way Leah thinks. He just doesn't want to confuse Leah by telling her the truth but he's coming to realize that he's only hurting her by keeping the truth from her.

Q: How long is this story supposed to be?

A: Three to Four Chapters. Probably Four. I want it up before Christmas.

Q: Not a ton of Christmas things are going on.

A: I'll work on that! I promise!

Q: Thanks!


	3. Secret Santa

Chapter 3! Yay! Only one more chapter after this!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga or any of the songs I use. Can I own Jacob Black for Christmas though?

Since it's so close to the big Christmas Day, I decided to update Chapter 3 too! Hopefully I can somehow get four up before Christmas!!

Of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Emphasis_

**Song**

XXXXX- Scene Change

Previously…

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Stick it in your juice box and suck it Clearwater," Renesmee remarked before turning the corner and leaving Leah alone.

The brunette sighed as she glanced around the living room.

She was right. Nothing had changed.

Now…

Leah loved hot showers. The steam and hot water relaxed her and cleansed her thoughts as well as her body. It was her time alone, away from the world and away from the drama that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. A small smile tugged at her pink lips as she ran the yellow washcloth down her body. She could forget that she was in Embry's house, her actions with Jacob Black, and most of all; she could forget the 'angel' downstairs that could do no wrong.

The small smile immediately left Leah's face. Her hand throbbed to punch the shower wall.

I hate that good-for-nothing, little bloodsucker.

Leah then nearly jumped five feet in the air as cold water hit her. Leah twisted the knob all the way to the left for hot water, but the temperature of the ice-cool water never changed. Grinding her teeth together, Leah quickly finished her shower before twisting the water off.

Wrapping an orange towel around her body, Leah opened the bathroom door. Her hair was still dripping wet when she stepped into the hallway. She was on her way to her room when she heard giggling. Turning her head to the left, Leah spotted Renesmee holding two of Jacob's sweaters. Jacob was out of sight; Leah guessed he was probably in his bathroom.

"I can't decide which one Jakey. They would both look wonderful on you," Renesmee complimented, not bothering to look at Leah yet although she knew the brunette was standing in the hallway.

"Why did I ever agree to this? Just pick one already Ness," Leah heard Jacob call. Renesmee frowned before turning to look at Leah.

"Which one do you like?" Renesmee asked, her voice sweet as she lifted a forest green sweatshirt and a cobalt blue one. Leah lifted an eyebrow at her act.

"…I guess the green one, you know, for Christmas," Leah answered. Renesmee nodded.

"I think the cobalt blue one is the winner!" Renesmee yelled happily as she placed the forest green sweatshirt back in the closet. Jacob then appeared, placing his undershirt over his head and tugging it down to cover his bare, well-built chest.

He glanced over at Leah, a playful smile on his face as he tugged his belt around his hips, "What's got you all wet?" (A/N: a term for saying "what's wrong?")

"Very funny, but next time you take a shower _Jakey_, try to save some hot water."

"I was out of the shower _Lee-Lee_ an hour ago."

How dare he call me the nickname Sam gave me.

Leah was about to respond but stopped when she heard another obnoxious giggle.

"Oops. I ran the dishwasher and cleaned Jakey's clothes the same time you were in the shower. I forgot you had to take one," Renesmee lied. Leah glared at her.

"I know it might be impossible but next time, can you try to use your brain and be a bit more considerate?" Leah retorted.

Renesmee's eyes instantly became glossy as a sob escaped her lips. Jacob sighed as he pulled Renesmee to him for comfort.

"Follow your own advice Leah," Jacob said.

The guy is brainwashed by the twit! 

The girl shape shifter just shook her head as she walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

XXXXX

"Follow your own advice Leah," Leah mocked in a deep voice, rolling her hazel eyes as she twisted her lip gloss closed, "Fine. I'll use my head and not make the mistake of sleeping with you again."

Leah sat on her bed, her long-sleeved red dress riding up a bit as she did so. Her black, fur boots stopped mid-calf and kept her feet warm and comfortable. She ran a hand through her slightly curled brown hair as she switched her left leg to cross and rest on her right one.

That wasn't a mistake. It was everything but a mistake.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Leah said, glancing over her shoulder. She smiled and got up when she saw Christine. Christine ran over to her best friend and embraced her.

"Leah!" Christine squealed excitedly before stepping out of the tight hug. Christine whistled as she glanced at Leah, "Girl, you get hotter as the years go by!"

Leah 'pff'ed, "If that was true, I would be fighting off guys as we speak. How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're here. That half-breed vampire girl has flipped this place upside down. Thank goodness someone's here now to set her straight."

Leah shook her head as she sprayed perfume on herself.

"You know Jacob becomes this big softie when she's around," Christine heard the hint of sadness in Leah's voice.

"I wasn't talking about Jacob, I was talking about you," Christine corrected. Leah laughed at her words.

"Yeah I tried doing that, but Jacob ended up getting all pissy because I hurt the leech's feelings."

"Well you still have the rest of the day today," Christine suggested and then showed her pearly whites, "and tomorrow."

"Oh no. I'm avoiding her as much as I possibly can," Leah argued, placing her gold charm bracelet on her wrist. Leah smiled sadly as she glanced at it. The charm bracelet was the last gift her father had given her before he died.

"Ummm…"

Leah turned to see her best friend with her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her toes. It was obvious that Christine was nervous.

"What is it?" Leah questioned.

"Embry assigned you three to go pick up the Secret Santa present from the mall," Leah's eyes narrowed at Christine's explanation. Her face grew slightly red as she took a threatening step forward.

"Excuse me?"

"Well originally, it was just Jacob and you. Embry had left the present under your name and knew you would probably need Jacob's help carrying it. Then Renesmee insisted that she just _had_ to go. The girl nearly threw a tantrum when Embry tried to tell her no."

"I can carry the damn present myself. They can both stay here and cuddle up by the fire," Leah opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway after she finished getting ready, "or whatever the fuck they do together during Christmas time."

"Leah- hold on-" Christine called, two steps behind Leah as the brunette waltzed down the stairs. Her lip twitched when she saw Jacob and Renesmee standing at the end of the staircase. Renesmee's arms were wrapped around Jacob's right arm. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white dress with white boots that seemed to be made out of feathers. Her curly brown hair was up in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Renesmee asked happily, her eyes closing as she tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face. Jacob looked speechless at Leah's presence.

"You aren't going," When Leah saw Renesmee open her mouth to disagree, she continued, "Neither is Jacob."

This seemed to shake Jacob out of his spell, "Leah, don't be hot-headed. We're all going."

"Fine. I'll go in the car Embry lends me, and you and _Nessie _go in your truck."

"Why do you hate me Leah? I've been nothing but nice-"

Jacob interrupted Renesmee, which caused Leah to smile a bit, "Quil is borrowing my truck to pick up Claire. All we have is that car."

Leah looked over her shoulder at Christine before turning back towards Jacob, "Then Christine is coming with us also."

Christine shook her head, "Leah, I can't. I have to stay here to help Emily with the cooking."

Leah grabbed Christine's hand and walked back upstairs for privacy, "Chris, you can't leave me alone with those two."

"I'm sorry Leah. Believe me, I rather be shopping with you then slaving over a hot stove all day," Christine apologized, placing her hand on Leah's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "Like I said you're a strong gal. You survived a snowstorm, you can survive this-"

"About that snowstorm-"

"Le-ah!" Renesmee sing-songed, "Let's get going before all the wonderful shops close!"

Leah looked at her friend with wide eyes as she pointed down the steps, "See what I have to put up with!"

Christine bit down on her lip, giving her friend another squeeze before letting go, "Good luck."

Leah let out a sigh of annoyance as she walked back down the stairs. She didn't bother glancing at Renesmee or Jacob as she opened the door, "I'm driving."

XXXXX

"Jakey, please, just two more stores before we go pick up the present?" Renesmee begged, placing her pale hands on top of Jacob's right tan one as she stared up at him with huge brown eyes. Jacob laughed as he ruffled the hair on top of her head.

"Didn't you say that about the last five stores?"

Renesmee stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Please?"

Leah had the urge to throw up right then and there by all the doses of sugar Renesmee was feeding him.

"Only _two _more," Jacob confirmed before looking at Leah. His perfect, white teeth formed a smile that made Leah's heart melt, "Want to come along?"

Leah studied the death glare Renesmee was giving her; this, of course, was unseen by Jacob.

That expression clearly says 'Stay or die.'

Leah patted the empty, wooden, Christmas-decorated bench beside her, "I think I'll pass and rest for a few."

Jacob slightly frowned, "Ah come on Le-"

"Jacob, she said no. We should respect Leah's wishes," Renesmee interrupted.

"Well, Nessie and I will be in Aeropostale if you change your mind," Jacob added. Leah watched as Jacob turned around and walked into the busy store with his imprint. Leah tried to hide the small smirk that crept onto her face when the sales lady nearly attacked the two with marked-down perfume.

Nessie will always have Jacob. I should be grateful for the one night I was able to have Jacob as my own, but now that I had him, I only want him more.

Leah tilted her head back and closed her eyes, deeply in thought. The mall's Christmas music played in the background as the voices and heavy footsteps around her drowned out.

How pathetic is this? But really, can I blame myself? It's hard to see everyone in love walking with their significant other hand-in-hand, kissing and laughing. And here I am, alone. I always was and it seems I will always be.

**Last night I took a walk in the snow**

**Couples holding hands places to go**

**Seems like everyone but me is in love**

**Santa can you hear me?**

"Excus- Excuse me-me miss?" Leah opened an eyelid to see a little Korean girl touching her hand, "Miss?"

Leah, who's hazel eyes were now fully open, leaned forward so that she was eye-level with the little girl, who appeared to be no older than six. She had straight black hair that fell down to her shoulders, big brown eyes, and she was dressed in a pink jumpsuit. Leah smiled at her.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked kindly. The little Korean girl pointed towards Santa's house.

"My name is Corrine and my older brother, David, took me to the mall today to see Santa. Well my older brother met up with some friends and gave me money to see Santa alone. I went to go stand in line, but one of Santa's elves told me I needed a grown up with me."

"Hi Corrine, I'm Leah. Now, do you want me to try to help you find your older brother?" Leah asked, standing up and glancing around the mall to spot a Korean teen that looked like Corrine.

"No. He won't stand in line for me, I already know. Will you?" Corrine looked up at Leah with big, puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Aw… well normally, I don't fall for that puppy dog eye crap, but since I don't have anything else to do...

"Let's go," Leah said. The little girl flung her chubby arms around Leah's hips. She had a big, bright smile on her face. Leah tried not to follow her instinct to step out of the hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The little girl yelled before stepping out of the hug and grabbing Leah's hand. The girl nearly ran to Santa's house and Leah nearly ran into thousands of last-minute shoppers. The tall brunette gave each grumpy shopper an apologetic look.

Corrine hurried into Santa's line, although there were only two other kids in front of her. A majority of the children in Port Angelas had already seen Santa before Christmas Eve, so Santa barely had any customers today. Leah raised an eyebrow at how muscular and in shape the hired Santa Claus was.

I thought Santa was suppose to be this old, fat guy.

Hm. At least he still wore Santa's famous spectacles.

Leah watched Corrine pull out her Christmas list before making her way over to Santa Claus. The previous kid, a nine year old boy, was crying because Santa could not provide him with a 2009 blue BMW for Christmas.

"HOHOHO! Who is the name of this pretty, little girl in my lap?" Leah heard Santa ask. Leah crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at Aeropostale as Corrine happily told Santa what she wanted for Christmas. Leah spotted Jacob and Renesmee leaving the store. Jacob was laughing as he placed a fur hat on top of the half-breed's head.

Leah's heart swelled.

Goodness, I can smell her stench from here.

"But most of all, Santa, I want my daddy to get the job he applied for," Corrine told Santa, her little hand on top of his as she peered into his eyes. Santa gave Corrine a rough pat on the back and the little girl almost fell over from the impact.

"Hohoho! Santa promises to work on getting that wish granted! Have a Merry Christmas Corrine!" Corrine smiled before getting off Santa's lap and walking away.

"Hohoho! Who's next?" Santa's eyes nearly twinkled with delight when he spotted Leah, "Ah, the pretty lady in the red dress I see."

Leah glanced behind her, although she knew no one was there. Turning back around to face Santa, the shape shifter pointed to herself and saw Santa nod.

"Oh, no thanks Santa. I was here for Corrine," Leah stated as she started walking towards the exit.

"Hohoho! Santa wants to hear everyone's Christmas wishes!" Leah gave Santa an apologetic look before taking the exit.

Well at least, before trying to take the exit. Two chubby arms blocked Leah from exiting and Leah glanced down to see Corrine with a huge grin on her face.

"Go see Santa, Leah!" Leah took a step forward but Corrine refused to let her through, "Please?"

Now I see why this crap works on Jacob when Renesmee does it.

Leah sighed as she strolled over to Santa, "I want a motorcycle."

Leah turned, heading back towards the exit but saw Corrine with her arms crossed over her chest, "Nuh uh. You have to do it like I did it."

"Hohoho! Come sit on Santa's lap Leah," Santa patted his brawny knee. Leah let out a colorful word before ambling back over to Santa and taking a seat on his lap.

"Hello Santa."

"My my Leah. You appear to be on Santa's naughty list this year," Santa's fat body suit jiggled as he laughed, "Are you sure you want to tell me what you want for Christmas, because it looks like you're getting a lump of coal."

Leah frowned at Santa's teasing words.

"I never wanted to tell you in the first place," She remarked bitterly, running a hand through her brown hair. Santa 'hohoho'ed.

"Santa is only joshing you. Now Leah, tell me what you really want for Christmas."

Leah grew quiet, tilting her head downwards with a sad expression on her face. Santa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Corrine's bright smile died at Leah's silence and the lively mall seemed to grow quieter.

Leah knew what she wanted…

And even Santa couldn't grant her that wish. Leah smiled sadly as she glanced back at Santa.

"Do you really want to know Santa?" Leah asked in a whisper.

Santa nodded and Leah decided to be honest.

"I want Jacob Black for Christmas."

"HOHOHO! Leah wants Black for Christmas?! Hohoho! I can't believe this!" Santa chanted. Leah's hazel eyes set into a glare as she pulled at Santa's beard (she did this at a time Corrine wasn't looking). Leah caught a glimpse of the man's face before snapping the beard back in place.

"Emmett?!" Leah whispered, her voice high with embarrassment as she covered her face in her hands, "Oh nooooo."

"You would be granting Edward a Christmas wish if you took Jacob away for a bit," Emmett replied, a coy smirk hidden behind the white beard, "The guy has been over too much."

"Renesmee's been over too much," Leah shot back.

"I'm not surprised, Jacob and her are best friends. "

"No Emmett, they're a couple," Leah corrected and Emmett saw Leah's shoulders tense.

"No Ms. Green Monster, they're just friends. Renesmee is interested in the other half-vampire, Nahuel. He's coming down in two days to see her."

Renesemee's previous 'words' replayed in Leah's head.

"Back off my man, you bitch."

How in the hell did that not imply that she liked Jacob? If Renesmee really didn't like Jacob like Emmett stated, the leech was then really good at playing the game and tagging Jacob along on her little escapade.

Leah nearly growled right then and there. She did not appreciate Renesmee messing with Jacob's feelings.

Emmett noticed the pissed off expression on Leah's face.

"Before you go and attack my niece, which would be a really stupid mistake on your part, you should know that Jacob isn't interested in her either," Emmett said before murmuring, "I thought that would be obvious by how much you hang out with the horse-sized wolf. He just wants Renesmee to be happy."

Emmett's words went in one ear and out the other for Leah. How could she believe that? Imprinting was always the matchmaker. To put it in the perspective that it just caused a close friendship this time around seemed like complete bullshit.

Leah gave Emmett a light punch in the shoulder before getting off his lap.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see that? That girl punched Santa Claus!" Leah heard a little boy yell. Leah tried not to laugh.

"Thanks for the talk _Santa. _If you mention this conversation to anyone, I swear I'll slaughter you to bits," Leah promised, a threatening grin on her face before exiting Santa's house. Corrine wasn't anywhere in sight and Leah supposed that the little girl met back up with her brother. The chorus of Joan Jett's 'I love Rock n Roll' came to life as her purse vibrated. Leah grabbed her cell phone from inside her purse and looked down at the screen.

Leah saw that the incoming call was Jacob. Leah hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear, "Yeah?"

"Nessie's at the car," Jacob said simply.

"And I care why?" Leah remarked, although she knew what he meant. She heard Jacob sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Leah, I know you're not Nessie's biggest fan, but can you please try getting along with her for once?" Jacob asked, a hint of pleading in his tone.

"I hope you're not making me out to be the bad guy Jacob," Leah stated, deciding to be nice and let Renesmee in the car. She pushed the mall's exiting glass doors open and the cold air instantly surrounded her.

"Renesmee is just more sensitive than you are, she takes everything to heart."

She has a heart?

And just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, it doesn't mean I don't bruise easily. Leah thought, a frown sweeping across her face.

"Anyway, I'm over at Sears. Pick me up when you get the car. I'll see you later," Jacob said. Leah could hear the Sales Representative talking to him in the background before he hung up. Leah closed her phone and stuck it back inside her purse. She glanced back up and saw Renesmee standing by the car with five shopping bags in each hand.

Try to be nice.

Leah didn't say anything as she popped the trunk for the vampire. Renesmee practically tripped over her feet as she placed the bags into the trunk. She then shut the trunk and glanced over at Leah, who had a discontent look on her face.

"I can't wait for you to listen to the new Celine Dion CD I bought!" Renesmee said happily. Leah didn't say anything in response as she unlocked the doors and got in. Renesmee started unwrapping her CD as Leah placed her seatbelt around her.

"Renesmee, I'm not in a 'my heart will go on' mood. Can we just listen to the radio?" Leah suggested as she twisted the keys in the ignition.

"I just bought the CD, I really want to listen to it _Leah_," Renesmee argued, a pout forming on her lips.

Leah narrowed her eyes, trying to calm the anger boiling in her veins, "I'm sorry. You can listen to it as soon as we get home."

Renesmee ignored Leah and pushed the CD into the CD player. Leah's finger hit the eject button and she grabbed the new CD before Renesmee was able to.

"Do that again and I promise the CD will be out the window," Leah stated before placing the CD back into Renesmee's hands. Renesmee stomped her foot.

"You're such a bitch! Literally and figuratively!" Renesmee screamed. Leah resisted punching the girl in the face, "I wish Jacob hated you like everyone else does!"

"And I wish Jacob would take his belt and strangle you to death, but I guess we don't always get what we want," Leah replied, hiding the hurt from Renesmee's mean comment.

"I guess we don't or you would've died in the snowstorm," Renesmee remarked as they pulled up in front of Sears, "To bad that Christmas wish was never granted. Jacob and everyone else would've been so thrilled."

That hit home.

Leah turned to glance out the window, blinking away the blurry vision her eyes gave her. Renesmee smirked as the back door opened. The Secret Santa present took up half the back seat. Leah heard the back door shut and the passenger door open. She refused to look at Jacob.

"Out munchkin, I get the front," Leah heard Jacob tell Renesmee.

"Alright Mr. Long Legs," Renesmee got out of the car and Leah stared forward. She could feel Jacob's eyes on her face. Her face wasn't wet or anything, but she knew he could sense that something was wrong.

"It's nothing important," Leah said before Jacob could open his mouth. Renesmee got into the back seat and handed her Celine Dion CD to Jacob.

"Can you put this in for me Jakey?" Renesmee asked sweetly. Jacob shrugged, placing the CD in the CD player before turning back to Leah with a dark, lifted eyebrow.

Leah didn't say anything as Jacob continued to stare at her and as Celine Dion played in the background.

It was game over for now.

XXXXX

This wasn't Leah Clearwater. She wasn't being herself. Since when did she let a Cullen win a fight and make her feel like total shit? When did she start caring if someone wished her dead? Leah always figured love brought out the worst in people. It brought out jealously, sensitivity, and emotions that were so raw and new that Leah couldn't handle it.

Wait. Hold on. Did she just say love? Leah Clearwater was _not _in love. And if pigs flew and she was in love, who would her love interest be? Jacob Black? The thought made her laugh out loud. Her, Leah, in love with Jacob? Ha Ha Ha.

Her heart did another flip.

"Shit," Leah moaned, taking the light green pillow beside her and pressing it to her face. This couldn't be happening. Too much was happening at one time and the shape shifter couldn't handle it. The bipolar half-breed, Christmas, and now realizing that she was potentially in love with Jacob? It was too much and too unexpected- well almost too unexpected.

But love was always unforeseen and it always crept up at the most inappropriate time.

Yeah, talk about bad timing. The guy had already imprinted on the half-breed. Leah didn't stand a hell's chance. So she could just keep the unwanted realization to herself and secretly wallow over the fact that she would never have the man she wanted.

This was twice in her life, and like she said, she couldn't handle it. She could barely handle it the first time around. So she would stuff the information in the back of her mind and deep in her heart, and the deal would be done.

Leah glanced over at her bedroom door when she heard the handle turn and saw her best friend in the doorway. Christine shut the door and before the raven haired beauty could open her mouth, her best friend stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Chris, I'm in love with Jacob."

Well- there goes keeping it to herself. But, as previously stated, it was too much to handle.

"Yeah?" Christine rose an eyebrow at her friend's weird behavior. Leah gave her a confused look back.

"What do you mean 'yeah'?"

"I thought this was already established," Christine answered, wiping the flour off her apron. Leah gaped at her, "Anyway, don't worry Leah- I know and my lips are sealed. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Leah 'pff'ted, "Nothing. It's not like I can do anything anyway. It's all just….," The brunette shrugged, "useless."

"It's not useless. Geez, what has happened to the Leah Clearwater I know? The proud, strong girl who wasn't afraid of speaking her mind and acting on impulse?"

"She feel in love?" Leah guessed, although she knew that was a pathetic answer.

"No. She got intimidated by a half-breed vampire," Leah started shaking her head, ready to object, but Christine held a finger up, "The girl has you wrapped around her little finger. She's keeping you from Jacob because you're a threat. The part I can't believe is that you're_ letting _her do this."

"She's his freaking imprint Chris! Want in the hell am I suppose to do? Kill her?" Leah suggested sarcastically, her back to her best friend as she watched Renesmee holding Jacob from outside her window. Jacob also had his strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and he was pointing to the dark, starry night.

Leah felt Christine's hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to turn around when her best friend started speaking, "You play the game, Clearwater. You play the game and win the prize."

"Jacob isn't a prize-"

"You know what I mean," Leah heard her best friend retreating back towards the door, "and here's your first strategy tip: Renesmee wants to make this a 'very special' Christmas so everyone is required to dress nice for dinner."

The door then shut and after a moment, it reopened, "Oh, and the Leah I know doesn't strike out. Make me proud."

The door shut again and Leah couldn't help the little smirk that spread across her face.

XXXXX

The table was full of food and full of people. The food was so mouth-watering that some guests were already seated at the table, waiting the moment they could fill their plates. The table was set nicely, all the proper necessities for a fancy table at each seat besides one. This one empty place belonged to Renesmee, who would have her Christmas feast when she arrived home the following evening.

Emily finished placing the hot rolls in a basket as Claire sang happily to the karaoke mix of Hannah Montana's 'Best of Both Worlds.' Seth pressed his cheek against the palm on his hand, leaning forward as he watched the lyrics of the song flash across the t.v. screen.

"Quil, this game will have the worst of both worlds if this song is replayed one more time," Seth threatened, his usual happy demeanor gone since he was irritated with the catchy song. Quil laughed, shaking his hips to the beat of the music.

"Ah come on Seth, you know you love it as much as Claire. 'Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both words!'" Quil sung happily along with Claire, who beamed up at him with an almost toothless grin.

"Nah," Embry joked, "Seth is more of a 'Camp Rock' fan. He secretly wants to be Joe Jonas so he can score that Demi girl, huh Seth?"

Seth smiled, now placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, "Well, I wouldn't mind…."

"Okay everybody! Dinner's ready!" Emily called right when Jacob and Renesmee walked back into the house. Hannah Montana and the starry night were easily forgotten as everybody sat down at the dinner table. When everybody was settled down and in their correct seat, Renesmee stood up to make her very merry Chirstmas speech.

"Hold on," Jacob said before Renesmee could open her mouth. His brown eyes scanned the table before landing on Seth, "Where's your sister?"

"You know she's always comes down late. She likes to make her entrance-" Seth cut off when a sudden blaring of music started to play. The music was so loud that the walls nearly vibrated and the pictures on the walls slightly shook.

"What in the world…" Renesmee murmured.

Christine smirked. Her best friend was always on cue.

**I guess I just lost my husband**  
**I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight**

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

Jaws dropped and Paul nearly had a heart attack when Leah Clearwater made her entrance. Jared let out a howl of excitement, Billy Black couldn't help but grin, and his son felt his breath hitch. Renesmee turned towards the door's entrance and fumed at the sight before her.

Leah was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a tight red tank top that cut off right before her belly button, exposing her skull belly button ring that had two small red rubies as eyes. Her shiny, red knee-high boots accessorized with the red and black bracelets dangling loosely from her arms. Silver skull earrings hung from her ears and twinkled in the light. Her makeup was dark and heavy but it fit the look that she was going for.

And what look was that per say? It was the badass, 'I'm going to kick the leeches ass back to her blood sucker family' look.

Leah took the black sunglasses off her face and threw them over to the living room, where they landed on the couch, "Has grace been said yet?"

Christine smiled as her best friend took her seat beside her. Leah sat at the polar opposite end that Renesmee sat at, but the tension was just as high as it would have been if the duo were seated next to each other.

"Nope. Renesmee was just about to make her Christmas Eve speech," Christine informed, hiding the smirk that wanted to play across her face.

"Joy," Leah said sarcastically, bringing the red wine to her lips and taking a sip. Renesmee's narrowed eyes sent daggers at the brunette as the glass in her hand almost smashed to pieces.

"You're suppose to wait after the speech to drin-," Renesmee started to say but Leah interrupted.

"Nice choice of wine Emily. What year is this?" Leah asked sweetly, although she was not at all interested in the information.

Emily nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Sam shook his head.

"Leah, I would really appreciate it if you would let Renesmee make her speech," Sam said, glancing at his ex girlfriend.

Leah looked at the ceiling for a moment, as if considering Sam's request, before looking at her previous Alpha, "and why should I consider your feelings, Sam? I mean, you never considered mine."

"Everyone please drop the topic and let's just say grace," Seth requested from his older sister.

"Why should this blood sucker even say our grace? She's not even eating and the food would be more cursed then blessed if she says the grace," Leah remarked, leaning back in her chair and placing her boots on the green table cloth.

"I should bless the food because I won't ruin Christmas for everyone," Renesmee glared before smirking, "like you would."

Leah felt her teeth grind against each other, "What did you say?"

"Leah, Renesmee- stop," Jacob ordered.

"I said you would ruin Christmas. You ruin everything else. Like your relationships, for example… no wonder why Sam and Jacob imprinted," Renesmee spat. Everyone else's eyes casted over towards the other side of the table, where a fuming Leah stood up…

And that's when all hell broke loose.

XXXXX

End of chapter three!! Last chapter next! Hopefully I can get it up before Christmas (I don't have internet access and can only update at a friend's house). Hope you enjoyed!

Q: Hahaha Emmett as Santa? How great!

A: I thought it would be unexpected and hilarious! I love Emmett (he's one of my favorite Cullens (him and Alice) so that's why I choose him.

Q: Is there any hope for Jacob and Leah with Renesmee in the way?

A: Of course, it is a blackwater fic after all! You get to see how things tie up next chapter! The Finale!

Q: I'm so excited!

A: Me too! Happy Holidays! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Expressing Your Emotions

Last Chapter! Omg! Sorry I wasn't able to put it up before or during Christmas, but it wasn't finished and I didn't have internet access anyway. But anyways I hope you enjoy the way things end up!

I hope to write more Blackwater fics in the future! So check them out or some other Blackwater fics that I already have posted!!

Thank You for reviewing: ZombiesRcute, sailor alpha tomboy, Kait-tastic, madameXblack, caro, Rangiku Hitsugaya, violetgilmore, FallenFoxchild, XBlackRose77X

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I use or any characters or original ideas from the Twilight Saga. And boo- I did not get a Jacob Black for Christmas =[.

Jeez, at least give me Taylor Launter. Haha.

Which Reminds Me- **I am VERY proud and excited to announce that Taylor Launter WILL be playing Jacob in New Moon. I am extremely thrilled- I can't wait to see his eight pack on screen =].**

Bad News- They are considering Vanessa Hudgens for Leah. I don't like Vanessa Hudgens and she's being considered for the part of my favorite character. She's Hispanic, not Native American! If she gets the part, I will scream.

Note: I was re-reading Breaking Dawn and realized that Renesmee had brown eyes (like Bella) and not green. So I'm sorry for that mistake. I tend to forget certain character features- besides Jacob's =].

Anywhoo…

Of Love, Snow, and Mistletoe

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Emphasis_

**Song**

XXXXX- Scene Change

Previously…

Leah felt her teeth grind against each other, "What did you say?"

"Leah, Renesmee- stop," Jacob ordered.

"I said you would ruin Christmas. You ruin everything else. Like your relationships, for example… no wonder why Sam and Jacob imprinted," Renesmee spat. Everyone else's eyes casted over towards the other side of the table, where a fuming Leah stood up…

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Now…

Leah was vibrating from head to toe. Her hazel eyes were closed as she tried to control herself from ripping the half-breed into smithereens. She was on the verge of turning into a wolf and as far as she was concerned, the marks on Emily's face would be nothing compared to what 'Nessie' was about to endure. The tall brunette stood still for a minute, trying to control her anger.

Christine stood up then, standing in front of Leah's way. Her best friend secretly gave her a small smile before she said, "Leah. Be rational. Let's just go outside and take a quick breather-"

Leah followed her best friend's advice of 'being rational' and after a minute, she stopped shaking. The gorgeous shape shifter opened her eyes and locked them onto Christine. Leah then placed a tan hand on her best friend's shoulder, gesturing the raven haired beauty back to her chair.

Christine took her seat and Leah removed her hand.

"It's alright, Christine. Don't worry," Leah assured, walking towards the entrance so that she could exit the kitchen. Everyone immediately dropped their guards because Leah was leaving, which made Jacob's imprint safe. Leah halted and glanced over her shoulder at Renesmee, "I mean, it's not like I'm going to hurt her _too _much."

There was a moment of silence and Leah was next to Renesmee in less than a second. Before anyone could do anything or make sense of the situation, Leah's fist soared and hit Renesmee right between the eyes. Renesmee wasn't as defenseless as she looked, but Leah was much stronger than her. Leah sat on top of Renesmee, who was currently pulling at Leah's long locks in an attempt to be freed, and was able to deliver another two punches before Jacob pulled Leah off his imprint.

"No! Let me go!" Leah screamed, thrashing in Jacob's strong arms. Instead of doing what she wished, Jacob handed her over to Jared and Collin.

Jared and Collin quickly got a strong hold on each of Leah's arms, so she was unable to move a step forward or backward no matter how much she tried wrestling out of their grasps. Her attempts of freedom ended up futile, and Leah knew the 'fight' was over. Leah's body became still and a tight line formed on her lips as she glared down at the parasite. Jacob helped Renesmee off the floor and walked with her into the living room. A colorful word flew out of Jacob's mouth as he examined the damage done to his imprint's face.

"Great going, Leah. The bloodsucker is going to throw a fit when he sees that his daughter's nose is broken," Jacob muttered, gently caressing Renesmee's face as he turned his head to glare at the fuming brunette," "Bella's going to have to talk some sense into him so he doesn't come here and slaughter you… not that I would mind that right now."

Leah glared daggers at the fragile, crying girl in his arms and then at him.

"Fuck you too, Jacob," Leah replied sourly, successfully releasing herself from Collin's and Jared's grasps, "This would never have happened if you didn't invite that wretch over in the first place."

Jacob let out a sigh of aggravation as he helped Renesmee into her coat, "I don't have time to fight with you right now. We'll talk later, after I take Nessie home and face the wrath of the rest of the Cullens."

Leah waltzed right up to the duo with a repulsed expression on her face, "Save your breath, Black. I don't want to talk later," Leah's eyes flickered toward Renesmee, who snuggled her face against Jacob's chest. Leah, however, could see the secret smile on the parasite's face because of the argument.

"Fuck with me again and you'll have more than just a broken nose," Leah promised, placing her hand on the stair rail as she walked upstairs, "Happy holidays."

XXXXX

"Dad is going to freak," Renesmee repeated again as Jacob cut the engine off. The half-vampire and shape shifter sat in the car, about one hundred feet away from the Cullen's house. It would have been a perfect spot for privacy if Renesmee didn't have a mind-reading freak as a dad. Jacob was surprised when Edward didn't storm out of the house as soon as he pulled in.

"He must be out hunting with mom. I wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow night," Renesmee said after a moment of silence. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy when a new idea entered her head, "Or maybe he's ripping out Leah's throat as we speak."

Jacob shook his head, turning to look outside his car's window instead of looking at his imprint. Although the tree canopies were huge, they were momentarily bare because of the cold weather. It was easy to see the starry night sky. The stars were the only sources of light in the dark night. Jacob tilted his head slightly, admiring the beauty of it.

Jacob then felt a hand on his knee as Renesmee sighed, "What? What did I say?"

"You need to give the whole Leah thing a rest," Jacob complained, turning his head so now that he staring back at Renesmee. Her expression looked hurt and pissed-off when she absorbed his words.

"Um. Hello? She just broke my nose!" Renesmee exclaimed, pointing to her throbbing nose with her free hand. Her other hand was currently holding Jacob's cobalt blue sweatshirt, which was soaked and stained with her blood.

"I know that, Nessie. Leah didn't have any right to sock you the way she did and believe me, I'm pissed that she did that," Jacob assured, placing his large, tan hand on top of hers, "But you also didn't have any right to say those hurtful things to her. We give her enough crap as it is as a pack, with her complaining and mourning all the time. She doesn't need to take it from you as well."

Renesmee bit down on her lip, tearing her eyes away from Jacob so she could stare angrily out the window, "She needs to get over it. She will never have Sam and I'm happy about that. I would hate for Sam to be stuck with a whiny brat for the rest of his life."

"That's enough, Renesmee," Jacob said and Renesmee pressed her lips together in a tight line, "You might hate Leah, but I don't."

"That's obvious enough," Renesmee shot back, not able to control the sudden burst of irritation that coursed through her veins, "It almost seems like you_ like _her… sticking up for her the way you do."

"I don't like her, Renesmee," Jacob took his hand off his imprint's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced back at the starry night and couldn't control the sudden words that flew out of his mouth, "I'm in love with her."

Cold fingers immediately wrapped around his chin and yanked his head to the right. Jacob's chocolate brown eyes focused on the, despite her broken nose, pretty girl in front of him.

Renesmee's reaction didn't hurt Jacob, but it was obvious that Jacob's confession hurt Renesmee by the look on her face.

"In love with Leah? Jacob, tell me this is some kind of cruel joke," Renesmee said, her eyes wide with disbelief as she shook her side to side. She was trying to find the logic in Jacob's words but nothing came up, "It doesn't make sense. I'm your imprint, not her. You're supposed to be in love with _me_."

The car filled with silence. Renesmee was hoping that her words struck Jacob to discover a new recognition- that she was right. That he was in love with her, and not with that dog.

Jacob's words cut the silence of the car and Renesmee's hope like a knife through a piece of toast.

"Nessie, you know that I care deeply about you and love you very much," Jacob started, his dark brown eyes staring into hers, "But I'm not _in_ love with you and let's face it, you're not in love with me. You're interested in Nahuel."

Renesmee started the waterworks and puppy dog eyes, hoping that they would work on Jacob like they usually did, "No. I do want you, Jacob."

Jacob smiled warmly at Renesmee. Although he could see past her mask and knew that the tears were mainly there to get her way and to persuade him, Jacob understood that some of her tears were real.

"You do have me, Nessie," Jacob assured kindly, wiping a few tears away with his fingers, "Just in an older brother type-of-way."

Renesmee sighed, a defeated look crossing her face as she let go of Jacob's face. She knew she had lost her argument, "Anyone but her, Jakey. Please."

"No. I'm in love with Leah, Renesmee," Jacob repeated, his words more powerful and certain this time around, "Leah's not as horrible as you think. Hell, you two could possibly have a conversation with each other if you two were civil to each other. If Edward and I can do it, you two can."

Renesmee lifted an eyebrow, a confusion expression replacing her defeated look, "There's tension between you and daddy?"

"Not so much anymore. It's more of a past thing," Jacob cleared his throat, "Anyway, can you try to play nice the next time you two see each other? For me? She means a lot to me, Ness, as much as you mean to me."

"I'll try as long as you remain my best friend and big brother. She has to deal with me as long as I have to deal with her," Renesmee compromised, knowing that keeping the promise would be harder than making it.

"It's a deal. Thanks, Ness," Jacob cut his engine back on and started driving down the long driveway, "Now let's get you to the hospital. I can't believe we've put it off for this long."

"The pain in my nose is nothing compared to the pain in my heart for you choosing her," Renesmee muttered under her breath, but Jacob heard her perfectly.

"Ness-"

"Alright. Sorry. I'll stop," Renesmee stated, knowing that she lost her battle.

Leah would have Jacob- no matter how much Renesmee fought or cried. She would have to deal with the situation, whether she liked it or not.

And she hated it- for now.

XXXXX

I know I ask this question an awful lot Lord, but why me? Why freaking me?

**I guess she's alright**

**If perfection is what you like**

**And I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

**I just want everything she's got**

**You look at her so amazed**

**I remember way back when you use to look at me that way**

**Tell me what makes her so much better than me**

**What makes her just everything I can never be**

**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**

**Because I can remember when it was me.**

Leah's finger gently touched the top of the IPod and swirled her fingertip counter-clockwise. The volume of the music decreased as the volume of her thoughts increased. The cold, winter air tickled her face as she swayed lightly back and forth on the tire swing. Her bare feet brushed the tips of the green grass as her hazel eyes locked on the starry night above her. Leah replaced her punk-rock outfit with a simple dark purple tank top and a pair of black jeans. Her hair hung freely and cascaded down her shoulders.

It was always her. Negativity and bad situations followed Leah likes bee's to a hive. Was it possible for a break? Could she be happy for once in her life? She lost Sam, she lost her dad, and now she was losing the most influential person in her life. Although Leah had a number of disagreements and fights with Jacob, he had always been there for her (even when she didn't want him to be).

That was, until the demonic baby was born. Then Jacob's attention and thoughts only focused on that _thing_. Jacob wasn't around for Leah to relate to or to rely on anymore. The loneliness, that Jacob had once helped fought away, had started seeping back in…

That was part of the reason why Leah had left La Push. She wouldn't have to cope with the pain when she looked at Sam and Emily, she wouldn't have to notice how alone she really was, and she wouldn't have to deal with knowing that Jacob wasn't around by choice.

And now that she was momentarily back in La Push, these feelings and realizations surrounded her.

The demon baby was now 'grown', and Jacob was about to be gone from Leah's life permanently.

Leah wasn't ready for that.

Renesmee, despite her broken nose, was probably persuading Jacob that she was in love with him right this second. Leah imagined Jacob realizing that he was deeply in love with his imprint too, and the two would then live happily ever after for eternity. And what would happen to her? What would happen to Leah Clearwater? Would she get her happily ever after?

Nope, because fate hated her so damn much. She wouldn't even get a happily ever moment.

So how could people blame her for punching the little leech in the face? Renesmee was able to do, to get, and to have everything she couldn't. The Loch Ness monster was able to be loved instantly by everyone she met while hiding her demonic nature deep inside. The parasite was able to get anything she wanted- from shopping for a few more extra hours to getting the privilege of making the traditional Christmas Eve speech. Most importantly, the bloodsucker was able to have Jacob as her own.

The fact tore Leah's heart in two and made her stomach turn. This wasn't fair and it pissed her the hell off that she cared so damn much. Jacob didn't care about Leah like he said he did. He cared for Renesmee, so why in the hell did she care about him?

Leah shielded her eyes when a flash of yellow light beamed in her face. Her eyes focused to see Jacob's truck pulling in Embry's driveway. Leah felt her heart flutter as she circled her hands around the dangling rope.

Talk about the devil…. Shit. What should I do? Be brave and stay, or run inside and pretend that I didn't notice him like a chicken?

Leah deliberated.

Stay.

Leah swallowed the knot in her throat as she glanced away from the truck. She would be herself, cool and confident Leah.

The truck's engine cut off and Leah heard the opening of the door.

Fuck this. I'm outta here!

"Leah-"

Ugh! Too late. Damn it! Why me?

Leah didn't bother to turn her head towards the direction of Jacob's voice, she only continued to stare straight ahead. Goose bumps rose on her tan arms and her shoulders arched when she heard Jacob's footsteps come closer. She focused on keeping her collected composure as his large, tan hands gripped the rope above her hands. His perfect face was only inches above hers and his solid body kept her from moving the tire swing forward. She didn't glance at him as she rocked the swing backwards, so that she could distance herself from him. He helped push the swing back until it couldn't back up anymore. He seemed to be closer to her now than he was a moment ago.

"Are you done playing games now?" She heard Jacob ask as his hot breath tickled her forehead. Jacob sighed when she continued to stare at his chest, "Leah, we need to talk."

"I told you to save your breath," Leah retorted, her eyes narrowing as her hold on the rope became stronger.

She felt him place his finger beneath her chin and she grimaced as he lifted her chin so she would look at his face, "And I told you we need to talk."

"Fine. What is it, oh Mr. High and Mighty Alpha?" Leah asked, her tone full of sarcasm and bitterness as her hazel eyes scanned his. Jacob's chocolate brown eyes narrowed now.

"What feelings were involved that made you punch Renesmee, besides hatred?" He asked. Leah was taken aback by the question. She expected a 'Why did you do that?' or 'What in the hell is wrong with you?' but not that. What did Jacob care about the feelings she had bottled up inside when she flew her fist into Renesmee's pretty face?

Leah decided to be honest, regardless.

"Hatred pretty much covers it," Leah paused as the scene flashed back into her mind and then she added, "I guess you can add disgust and irritation too….why?"

Instead of answering her question, Jacob asked, "That's it?"

"What do you mean '_that's it_?'" Leah shot back, trying to read his facial features. She saw a hint of pink cover Jacob's cheeks but it went away quickly, "What are you trying to get at or hint at, Jacob?"

Jacob took one hand off the rope so he could rub the back of his neck. He looked away from Leah and asked, "You didn't feel… threatened?"

Silence came when Leah didn't answer right away. Jacob's eyes flickered back towards her face and he saw that her facial expression was a confused one. She raised an eyebrow.

"Threatened?" Leah pondered, blinking before she realized what Jacob was getting at. Leah nodded her head as the confused expression left her face, "Oh. I get it. You want me to say that I felt jealous."

Jacob replaced his hand back on the rope as he stared down at the brunette, "You don't have to say it…" Jacob stated in a way that sounded like 'I already knew you were', "I just want you to confirm it."

Leah glanced at Jacob in disbelief. What a jerk! He wanted her to admit that she was jealous although he knew that she already was? Why? So that he could hold that against her? Well forget him.

Leah shook her head as she got off the tire swing, as she got away from him. She nearly stomped her way to the front door before turning around to face Jacob.

She wasn't about to let him embarrass her that way.

"Why in the HELL would I be jealous? Huh, Jacob?" Leah laughed meanly before continuing, "because the bloodsucker has you? That's _nothing_ to be jealous of."

Feeling justified and satisfied with herself, Leah turned back around to walk into Embry's house. She was finished with everything. She was finished with La Push and all the romantic drama it caused. She would go home as soon as she could.

Her hand was on the door knob when Jacob's words froze her in place.

"That's not what you said, or at least expressed, that night in the car," Jacob called. His face remained calm when Leah turned and walked right back up to him. She was now in his space. She glared as she pointed at him.

"Unless you want to end up like your imprint, I suggest you don't bring that night up ever again," Leah growled. Jacob slightly leaned down so that his face was closer to hers. A threatening look broke across Leah's face and Jacob gave her a challenging look.

"Why? Does it scare you that I might know how you feel about me, Leah? Does it scare you to the point that you have to try to erase every memory you have of us together?" Jacob accused. He knew his words hit home when Leah didn't respond. He continued, "Do all the erasing you want, Leah, but your feelings will remain the same."

Leah dropped her pointing finger and placed her hands on her hips. Jacob was pressing all the wrong buttons and she was surprised she wasn't shaking with all the anger he was brewing up inside her. Leah fumed at Jacob and her words came out like venom, "Who the hell are you to talk to me about feelings? Your feelings are not only scattered around La Push, but Forks too! One minute you're crazy about Bella, the next minute you show interest in someone else, and then you get all goo-goo-eyed for Bella's daughter! You know how sick that is, Jacob?!"

Leah felt a sense of pleasure when she saw an angry expression cross Jacob's face. Her words stung him and she was happy. From her perspective, he deserved it.

"You know that imprinting can't be controlled! And I know this might be hard for you to believe because your _precious_ Sam fell in love with your cousin, but I'm not all goo-goo-eyed for Renesmee! I just care deeply about her. You might not know how to care about somebody, but I do!"

Leah had to swallow the knot that formed in her throat. She couldn't believe the words flying out of Jacob's mouth. What in the hell did she see in him before?

"Fuck you, Jacob! I care about a lot of people! I care about my mom, Seth, Christine, and maybe if you weren't such a fucking jackass, I would care about you too!" Leah yelled. She was surprised that nobody had stepped outside because of all the yelling Jacob and her were doing. Maybe it was because they knew better than to step outside.

Instead of shouting back at her like she had expected, Jacob pulled his face away from her. He crossed his strong, muscular arms over his chest as he spoke in his normal tone of voice again.

"Well since you don't care about me, I guess you don't care about what I was going to tell you," He muttered softly, trying to hide the hurt Leah caused when she looked at him.

"Why should I care about you, Jacob? You don't care about me or my feelings. Because if you did, you wouldn't have left me fucking behind! I know imprinting quote can't be controlled unquote, but you can still make fucking time for people! You didn't only make Renesmee you're top priority, but you're only priority! At least Sam, Collin, Paul, and Quil cared about the fucking pack and their friends!" Leah screamed, opening every feeling she had bottled up over the years and spilling it out in front of Jacob. She was letting her heart, no matter how broken or torn it was, do all the talking now.

"Excuse me for not being with you 24/7, Leah. Just because I wasn't there all the time doesn't mean that I didn't care about you. I did and I still care about you. And if you _quote_ didn't care about me _unquote_, your feelings wouldn't be hurt and you wouldn't be lashing out at me. So it's clear that you do care about me, but you keep your feelings inside. Why Leah? Why do you keep your feelings inside?"

Leah was stumped. How in the hell was she suppose to answer that? She didn't show him her feelings because she knew he would reject her. Leah hated rejection. She had faced it once in her life, and she didn't want to face it again. She had almost told Jacob everything that she had locked deep inside, and now he was asking her for all of it. One of the only things that she had left to tell him was that she was in love with him…

And telling him that she loved him would bring rejection, which she didn't want. So when he asked her 'why do you keep your feelings inside?' it was because she was afraid. She was afraid of rejection and afraid of giving her heart fully to him.

She didn't know how to answer him without telling him that truth though.

"Because-" Leah choked out before becoming speechless again. Jacob analyzed her face.

"Because?" He prompted.

Well, here goes nothing….

"Because I don't know how to express them! Alright, Jacob?" Leah admitted, a dark blush covering her cheeks. She looked towards Jacob's truck as she continued, "Why would I put myself out there like that anyway? It only leaves more opportunity for hurt. My feelings wouldn't be returned, so why would I do that to myself?"

"Because you're wrong," Jacob whispered quietly, but Leah heard him clearly. She turned and almost blushed again from the passionate look he was giving her, "Maybe your feelings would be returned."

"Oh really?" Leah questioned, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. She hadn't caught on.

"Yeah. Here," Jacob took in a deep breath. He sighed as he let it out, "Let me show you how to express your feelings …"

"What? Are you going to drive me to the hospital so you can confess your love for Renesmee as an example?" Leah questioned cynically, the look on her face a sour one.

"No actually. Everything I need is right here in front of me," Jacob confessed, his throat becoming dry as his nerves shot to haywire.

Leah felt her heart flutter. Jacob was the only person who could get her heart to do that constantly. She wondered if Renesmee's heart did the same thing when she was around Jacob.

Oh, that's right. The leech didn't have a heart.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" Leah inquired, not letting her hopes get to high before he smashed them back to the ground. Her breath hitched when Jacob closed the space between them.

Jacob uncrossed his arms and placed his fingertips on the top of her forehead. He traced the side of Leah's beautiful, tan face and the warm look in his eyes melted Leah's heart. Her knees became wobbly, like those damn girls in the movies, when his fingers brushed her lips.

He smiled kindly when his hand cupped her face gently. Leah closed her eyes from his warm touch, "Leah, I love you," Jacob admitted before brushing his lips softly against hers. He gave her a sweet kiss before pulling his face away from hers. He smirked down at her when she opened her dazed, hazel eyes, "See. Easy as that. "

It took Leah a whole minute before she snapped back into reality. Jacob had just told her that he loved her. He didn't smash her hopes, he had only lifted them higher. Leah felt her heart swell, but she knew that his confession was too good to be true.

Fate was supposed to hate her. This wasn't or couldn't be real.

"What did you say?" Leah asked in disbelief, her eyes still somewhat in a daze when she looked up at him beneath her dark eyelashes.

"I'm in love with you," Jacob admitted again, his heart pounding in his chest. His smirk faltered when Leah shook her head.

"…Is this just an example? Are you pretending?"

Jacob sighed. Go figure, this was Leah after all. It took a couple of times before something absorbed into her thick head.

"No Leah. I'm serious," Jacob replied honestly. Leah could hear the sincerity in his tone and she was taken aback. She shivered.

Leah only continued to stare at Jacob in disbelief. Jacob felt his heart beat accelerate when the silence between them continued.

"Your turn, Leah. Express your feelings. Tell me how you feel," Jacob encouraged. He had to know, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

His heart broke when he saw Leah turn around and head for the house. So she didn't love him like he thought.

Well, he felt like an idiot, but that didn't change the way he felt about the hazel-eyed beauty. Leah turned when she reached the door and the look on her face surprised him.

She was smiling at him. She bit down on her lip before running towards him. She jumped when she was near him and Jacob caught her in her arms. His pressed her body tightly to hers when her lips crushed against his. She deepened the kiss as she locked her legs around his waist.

He was hers. She wasn't dreaming and he was hers.

Maybe fate didn't hate her as much as she had thought.

"I love you too, Jacob," Leah confessed. The smile on her lips, and god it took his breath away, made Jacob smile too.

"Nice to know," He said before picking her up a bit more. Leah blushed a bit as she glanced down at his arms, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. All the sappy movies do something romantic like that and truth be told, I was curious."

Jacob laughed, kissing the tip of her nose, "Secret's out, Leah. You're a romantic sap."

Leah hit him playfully in the arm, "Shut up. Anyway," Leah glanced down sheepishly before peering back up at Jacob, "Did I do a good job at expressing my feelings?"

"You did alright."

Leah gaped at him as he carried her towards the house, "Whatever, Jacob. I'm a natural pro."

"Sure, sure," Jacob teased as he opened the door. He pressed his mouth against her ear and she could hear the smile in his voice as he whispered, "Now let me show you some examples in bed…"

Leah laughed as she pushed the door close, "I don't think so. I'll be the one providing those examples."

Jacob's fingers gently brushed her bottom, "Whatever, ticklish butt."

Leah ruffled the dark hair on top of his head before kissing him again, "You can be such a jerk, but I love you."

"I love you too," Jacob said, smiling as he carried her to the bedroom.

XXXXX

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. It wasn't a white Christmas, but it was beautiful regardless. The air was cold and the green grass was frosted over. Birds chirped softly from the leafless trees and Leah's favorite tire swing spun slowly in a circle because of the wind. A laugh came from the side of Embry's house and Leah appeared in view with a red bandana tied around her eyes. Jacob held onto her shoulders, guiding her to the front of the garage.

Leah was dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and a red, long-sleeved, flannel shirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and brown moccasins warmed her feet. Jacob wore the green sweatshirt Leah had picked out for him, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Can I look now?" Leah asked, bringing her hand up to the blindfold and attempting to pull it down so she could see. Jacob's hand gently grabbed hers and pulled it away. Leah was blind again.

"No peeking," Jacob commanded before letting go of her hand. Leah let her hand drop back to her side and she felt Jacob move away from her. The sound of the garage opening filled Leah's ears and she smiled.

"How could you leave a puppy out in the cold?" Leah asked, a small grin on her face as she looked at the wrong direction Jacob was in. Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you. No puppies."

Not like we don't have enough dogs around here as it is. Jacob joked in his head as he moved around in the garage.

"Jacob, I really hope you didn't do anything drastic. You'll make my present look like crap," Leah murmured, crossing her arms over her chest as he moved back over to where she was.

Jacob made a line of kisses across her jawbone, "I happen to love the car accessories you got me for the Rabbit."

Leah smiled and Jacob moved his fingers to the bandana's knot. He untied the complicated knot in a matter of seconds and pulled the bandana away from Leah's eyes, "It isn't _too_ drastic."

Leah opened her eyes to see Jacob's black motorcycle in front of her. She blinked and flinched slightly when a beam of light came from the right side of the bike. Leah turned her head to see another motorcycle, a sapphire blue one, beaming next to it. A huge silver bow was plastered on its headlight. Leah couldn't help but squeal when her eyes scanned it. It was crafted wonderfully; the body was sleek but powerful. She could tell the bike was fast.

Leah loved things that were fast.

Leah turned to look at Jacob, who was grinning at her, "You like it?"

"Shut up! That's for me?" Jacob nodded and Leah ran over to the blue bike, "Nothing _too_ drastic? Jacob! This is drastic, but ah-maz-ing. I love it!"

"I thought it suited you well," Jacob said, walking up to Leah and throwing a long arm across her shoulders. She placed her arm around his waist before looking up at him, "How much did it cost?"

"Not much actually," Jacob admitted truthfully, "I had a lot of parts. Now close your eyes."

"Huh?" Leah closed her eyes, "Is this _another_ gift?"

"Sorta. Look up."

Leah opened her eyes and tilted her head to see Jacob's arm dangling above his head. Jacob held a piece of mistletoe between his thumb and index finger.

Leah smirked before kissing him on the lips, "Thank you."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said before flicking the piece of mistletoe on the lawn. Leah watched the mistletoe land before speaking again.

"So who told you I wanted a bike?" Leah asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow as she scanned his perfect face.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me," Jacob said, his eyes narrowing playfully as he pulled Leah away from the garage.

"Does this little birdie happen to look like he's on steroids?" Leah questioned innocently as the image of Emmett filled her mind. Jacob laughed as he nodded.

"He told me at the hospital."

"Ah," Jacob watched as the sweet expression left Leah's face and was replaced with a mischievous one, "Well since you got me the bike, I feel like I owe you another _present_."

Jacob smirked, catching on, "I wouldn't mind giving you another present as well."

"You already gave me the best present of all," Leah confessed, taking a step in front of Jacob and wrapping her other arm around him so that she was hugging him. Jacob looked down at her.

"I think someone can do much better than a motorcycle as a gift," Jacob said. Leah shook her head as she ran her fingers through his dark, soft hair.

"Not the motorcycle, silly. You," Leah said, kissing his cheek as she held him tighter to her. She still wasn't over the fact that this was real, that he was hers.

"You are a sap, Leah," Jacob teased, laughing as he kissed her cheek in return, "But I'm not afraid to sound cheesy and admit that you're the greatest gift I got too."

"Get too sappy and I'll punch you back into reality," Leah teased, breaking the hug and placing her hand in his.

"We'll see about that," Jacob smirked, squeezing her hand as he shut the garage door, "But I do have one last sappy thing to say before we go enjoy Christmas breakfast."

"What's that?"

"That I love you, Leah Clearwater."

Leah gave Jacob another beautiful smile before saying, "And I love you too, Jacob Black."

Jacob playfully shoved Leah to the side, letting go of her hand, "Race ya to the breakfast table."

Leah's eyes narrowed playfully.

"You're on!" Leah challenged before dashing for the door.

XXXXX END OF LOVE, SNOW, AND MISTLETOE.

I hope you guys loved the story! I'm kind of sad it's over but happy that I got it done before College starts again! Uhh! Well please; tell me what you thought in a review! I'd appreciate it!

Have a wonderful '09 guys and thank you for checking out my story again! Now go check out my others and don't forget to be on the look out! Ha!

Q: So whatever happened to Renesmee?

A: She ended up getting engaged to and marrying Nahuel. The two had beautiful half-breed vampire babies and Renesmee actually learned how to get along with Leah! Surprising right?

Q: Do Jacob and Leah end up getting a happily ever after?

A: Like every relationship, It's not perfect but of course they stay together! They work it out because they love each other! So yes. The two ended up adopting because Leah can't have kids (for those who didn't read Breaking Dawn).

Q: Does Emmett still work as Santa every year?

A: Ha! Yes! So look out for him next Christmas! Haha!


End file.
